Víctima de la rutina
by LadyBlackA7X
Summary: Sherlock, abrumado por el aburrimiento a falta de casos con los que entretener su mente, decide experimentar con los límites humanos y sus reacciones a ciertos estímulos. Su compañero de piso John Watson termina siendo su conejillo de indias, aunque las cosas no resultan como esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

Aburrido. Estaba demasiado aburrido, no había nada interesante con lo que entretener su aguda y caprichosa mente. Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse en el sofá a ver telebasura, pero había llegado al punto en que, aunque sus ojos estuviesen fijos en el televisor, su cabeza viajaba lejos de allí, hacia algún lugar que le mostrase una forma de la que divertirse.

Lestrade no había llamado en semanas y los clientes que llegaban atraídos por el dichoso blog de John no le traían nada interesante, así que esas dos opciones quedaban descartadas. ¿Experimentos? Tenía varios en proceso, uno relacionado con hormigas, otro con uñas humanas y el último con un par de zapatos que había tomado prestados del armario de John. Así que los experimentos también estaban descartados, necesitaba algo diferente, algo nuevo, que no tuviese que ver con asesinos mas tontos de lo que se creen y reacciones químicas imaginables. Algo más humano, quizás… Nunca había sido demasiado dado a las ciencias sociales, especialmente porque no era lo que se dice sociable, precisamente. Le costaba soportar al resto de personas del mundo, por eso quizás era una buena opción elegir algo que quizás pudiese serle útil más tarde y que aún era nuevo para él. Obvio que era un experto en conocer a la gente a través de su apariencia, a eso se dedicaba, a observar, pero no era lo mismo que conocerles por dentro. Y no literalmente dentro. Bueno, puede que si…

El asunto es que muchas veces había pecado de insensible al no saber hasta que punto aguantaba la gente ciertos asuntos, ciertas eventualidades. Por eso quería aprender cuáles eran las líneas que dividían las fronteras de la mente de la gente: cuando empezaban a enfadarse, a emocionarse, a enamorarse, a odiar, a desear… Ahí estaba el verdadero experimento.

Al fin lo había decidido, ahora le faltaba el conejillo de indias; ¿quién podría ser? ¿Molly? ¿Lestrade? ¿La señora Hudson…?

En ese momento alguien entró al apartamento. No necesitó mirar para saber que era John, volviendo del supermercado en el que habría comprado cosas tan inútiles como comida o algo así. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque, nada más llegar al fregadero, empezó a gritar. De nuevo se había enfadado. ¿Es que no sabía no enfadarse? Era irritante.

-¡SHERLOCK! ¡Sherlock por amor de Dios! ¿Qué le has hecho a mis zapatos?

Podría simplemente ignorarle, sabía que no tardaría mucho en resignarse, dejar de buscarle sentido e irse a comprarse unos zapatos nuevos. Pero esta vez hubo algo que se lo impidió: John sujetó los zapatos justo sobre su cabeza, impidiendo que su conversación a base de miradas con el techo continuase. Sherlock suspiró y desvió los ojos a su compañero de piso un instante antes de que un pedazo de la gelatina en la que los zapatos habían estado hundidos cayese sobre su mejilla. Una ligera sonrisa imposible de reprimir apareció en el rostro de John Watson, pero al instante siguiente volvió a su actitud seria y cabreada. Al parecer no le iba a dejar ir esa vez.

Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta mientras se erguía para sentarse en el sofá y John dejaba los destrozados zapatos en un plato sucio que había encima de la mesa. Ahora que se daba cuenta el piso estaba hecho un verdadero desastre. Bueno, eso es lo que diría John, desde su punto de vista simplemente estaban a la vista las cosas que podían serle necesarias.

-¿Sherlock quieres explicarme por qué mis zapatos nuevos estaban hundidos en un mar de gelatina de fresa?

- Se trata de un experimento -contestó el detective, limpiandose el rostro-.

- Un experimento… -murmuró, pasandose la mano por el cabello- ¿Qué experimento?

- Aunque te lo dijese no lo entenderías.

Y dicho esto se levantó, cogió los zapatos por los cordones con el pañuelo para no mancharse y los llevó hasta la cocina, donde los dejó caer en el fregadero y de nuevo dentro de un mar de gelatina. Hecho esto, se giró y vio a John, que permanecía en el salón, pero esta vez estaba recogiendo furiosamente todo lo que Sherlock había dejado tirado por ahí, suspirando exasperado y murmurando para si mismo como método de desahogo. Sonrió. Había encontrado al conejillo de indias perfecto.

Bien. Ya tenía el sujeto, ahora quedaba decidir de qué manera empezaría a estudiar sus reacciones, sus límites. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá y el portátil en equilibrio sobre estas, de momento solo había abierto un archivo de notas, pues no tenía claro aún qué sensación probar. ¿Quizás la desesperación? Si, no estaría de más saber cual era el límite de la paciencia de John, saber en qué punto perdía los estribos. Así que lo escribió: Desesperación. ¿Qué formas podría probar de desesperarle? El zapato de esa mañana había sido suficiente, por lo que era digno de mención. Dicho y hecho, tecleó el zapato y la gelatina. En cambio ya no se molestaba por el desorden en el apartamento, lo que quería decir que el límite estaba entre esos dos datos. Podría jugar todo lo que quisiese en ese límite, genial.

Empezaría con algo suave, algo que tuviese que ver con el desorden. Sabía que le crispaba pero que era soportable, así que iría elevando el nivel de suciedad del 221B de Baker Street hasta que John explotase. Sherlock sonrió satisfecho, aquello iba a ser divertido.

Dejó el portátil a un lado y se levantó de un salto, emocionado por la expectativa de un nuevo juego para su mente. Era algo sencillo pero valdría por el momento, en cuanto encontrase un caso se olvidaría de el reto que se había autoimpuesto, seguro.

Observó la sala de estar recién ordenada, tenía vía libre mientras John se duchaba así que podía hacer lo que quisiera y después observar desde lejos. Si, ya había tomado en consideración el hecho de que si Sherlock andaba por ahí la tomaría con él, así que no era válido, ahora lo que le interesaba era saber cómo reaccionaría a solas, qué diría si pensaba que nadie le veía.

Caminó con paso ligero hacia la cocina, pasó de largo el fregadero donde los zapatos seguían bañándose en un mar rojo y fue hasta la nevera. Ahora que estaba llena le era difícil encontrar sus cosas. Dios, ¿es que John no sabía controlarse respecto a la comida? Era increíble que no estuviera gordo y fofo comiendo todos los días. En fin, dejando la excesiva alimentación de John Watson con tres comidas al día como mínimo, Sherlock rebuscó en el frigorífico hasta que dio con lo que necesitaba. De nuevo las comisuras de sus labios se crisparon en una endiablada sonrisa y llevó la bolsa de plástico hasta el salón. ¿Qué tal le sentaría a su compañero de piso la sorpresita?

Sherlock se sentó en el tramo de escaleras que llevaba al segundo piso del apartamento. John ya había salido de la ducha, pero no había ido directamente a la sala, sino que había pasado antes por la cocina. Un pequeño cambio de planes que tampoco afectaba demasiado al objetivo en sí, así que aguardó pacientemente, observando a su compañero de piso desde las sombras. Había cogido una lata de cerveza de la nevera, era obvio ya que iba a comerse un sandwich que había preparado antes de ir a la ducha. Por fin entró a la sala de estar y Sherlock no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia adelante, embargado por la emoción. Estaba a punto, a punto, al borde, sólo unos centímetros y…

-¿Qué coño es esto?

John cogió su sandwich dudoso, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, sin atreverse realmente a levantar la rebanada de pan superior para ver lo que sucedía con su comida. Pero daba igual que dudase, Sherlock sabía que lo haría, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo haría. Y así fue, finalmente el médico se aventuró a levantar la rebanada de pan y nada más lo hizo dejó caer toda la comida al suelo.

-¡Joder! ¡Sherlock! ¡SHERLOCK!

-¡Si! -murmuró para si el detective, alzando el puño en señal de victoria pero sin moverse de donde estaba - ¡Si!

John se alejó de su chafado almuerzo, mirándolo asqueado. Dedos. Había dos dedos en su sandwich. Un pulgar y un índice. Joder, eran dedos. Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando reprimir las arcadas. Era cierto que no había probado un solo bocado, pero la simple idea de haberlo hecho… Aquello podía con él, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba salir de allí. Agradeció al cielo que estaba vestido y salió casi corriendo por la puerta, cosa que Sherlock no había previsto, y John terminó chocando con él mientras estaba en pleno baile de la victoria.

Sherlock se tambaleó cuando John le placó, pero pudo mantener el equilibrio y su expresión volvió a la extrema seriedad como intento fallido de disimulo. Si, estaba claro que el intento había sido fallido, ni siquiera hacía falta la mirada que le dedicó John, ya completamente seguro de quién le había arruinado el almuerzo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Sherlock bajó de un salto las escaleras y huyó lejos de Baker Street y de las quejas de John. Ya tenía lo que quería, no le hacía falta soportar sus tonterías. ¡No había sido para tanto! Simplemente un par de dedos entre la lechuga y el pan, nada preocupante. Pero John era un exagerado… En fin, debería probar con algo que no fuese comida, al parecer eso le alteraba demasiado. Y mientras caminaba por las calles de Londres, la idea vino a su mente. De nuevo sonrió, aquello estaba resultando la mar de entretenido.

Ya era de noche cuando volvió a casa y se encontró con John sentado en el sofá, obviamente esperándole, con el par de dedos que habían estado en su sandwich puestos en un plato sobre la mesa. Genial, iba a darle una charla. Sherlock suspiró pesadamente y cerró la puerta tras él mientras se desabrochaba lentamente el abrigo y miraba a la pared, evitando a propósito la mirada de su compañero de piso. Ahí estaba el contra de su experimento, las consecuencias. Si había algo con lo que no le gustaba lidiar era con momentos así. Nunca sabía que decir y siempre se tomaba a mal lo que le decían, como si le estuviesen atacando. ¡Pero es que realmente le atacaban! Le culpaban por todo y hacían un mundo de un pequeño grano de arena. ¿Es que no podían comprender que lo hacía con un propósito didáctico? Aunque pensándolo bien, ese argumento no servía en ese caso. Lo hacía para entretenerse, nada más. ¿Sería ese un argumento válido?

- Sherlock, siéntate.

Tras un gruñido como única muestra de rebeldía, Sherlock obedeció y se sentó frente a él, pero concentrado en la pared. No le gustaba eso. Quería irse a la cama y planear el experimento de mañana.

-Mirame.

Esta vez dudó un instante antes de hacerle caso, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. Pensó que se encontraría con una mirada asesina y acusadora, pero los ojos de John eran tranquilos, preocupados, pero apacibles. Algo dentro de Sherlock se tranquilizó, aunque ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba en tensión. De haber sido en otro momento quizás hubiese sonreído ante aquella mirada.

-¿Por qué has metido dedos en mi comida? - antes de que pudiese responder, John alzó la mano para que se detuviese y continuó - No intentes convencerme, no hay nadie más que conozca que guarde dedos en la nevera.

Esta vez si que no pudo evitar sonreír. Tenía razón, verdadera razón. Ser tan increíble debía tener alguna desventaja, ¿no? Se acomodó en el sillón y clavó sus ojos azules en los suyos, ahí iba la verdad enmascarada. Nunca mentiría a John, jamás, pero si que podía suavizar las verdades u ocultarla tras una fina tela. Eso no era traicionar su confianza, ¿verdad?

-Se trataba de un experimento, no tenía planeado que lo comieses. No volverá a ocurrir.

Y dicho esto se levantó y fue a su dormitorio. No iba a darle ninguna oportunidad a John de descubrir su juego. Era cierto que no era un genio igual que él, pero había desarrollado sus capacidades deductivas tras haber pasado tanto tiempo con él y le admiraba por ello. Aunque tampoco hacía falta ser un lince para saber lo que pretendía Sherlock, simplemente había que observar y aprender. Y John no solo iba a observar, sino que iba a participar también.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquel era el día en que su juego continuaba. Ya había comprobado que jugar con la comida no era una opción, aquello era algo demasiado importante para John al parecer. ¿Por qué algo tan inútil recibía tanta atención por su parte? Seguro que era mucho más interesante la compañía de Sherlock, John debería aprender a ordenar sus prioridades. Quizás su experimento le ayudase con esto, le mostrase el lado más interesante del 221B de Baker Street: Sherlock Holmes. Sería un extra añadido al proposito principal de todo aquello: divertirse. Quiero decir, comprobar los límites de los humanos, lo cual era bastante divertido, la verdad…

Volviendo al experimento, en esa ocasión Sherlock decidió apartarse por completo de todo lo relacionado a la cocina y probar con otras cosas que sabía que desesperaban a John y que, como siempre, estaban relacionadas con el desorden. Esta vez el tema principal sería la ropa. Está claro que dependiendo de la prenda conseguiría una reacción u otra, y dependiendo de la situación en la que se encontrase esa prenda el resultado también variaría. Por ejemplo, no habría sucedido lo mismo la semana anterior si en lugar de haber sumergido los zapatos nuevos de John en gelatina hubiese hecho lo mismo con una camisa vieja sus pantalones de pijama. Tenía que considerar todas las variantes. Por eso se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y el portátil sobre estas. Había cambiado el archivo de notas por una hoja de cálculo, más útil para lo que le interesaba. John estaba delante de él, paseandose de un lado a otro como cada mañana antes de irse a trabajar a la consulta. ¿Por qué narices tenía que trabajar fuera de casa? ¿Es que no era lo suficientemente entretenido estar allí, colaborar con los casos? De todas formas aquel no era momento para quejarse de ello, pues le venía de perlas: durante unas horas tenía la casa completamente libre para trabajar en la siguiente situación. Sencillamente perfecto.

- Me voy al trabajo Sherlock. ¿Te importaría salir a hacer la compra?

- ¿Eh? Ah si, claro.

- ¿...En serio? -la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro era sencillamente deliciosa- ¿Vas a ir?

- Claro. No soy tan inútil como piensas -respondió airado el detective-.

- Está bien, está bien. Tienes una lista pegada en el frigorífico.

Sherlock no se molestó en contestar a eso, simplemente volvió a su hoja de cálculos mientras John rodaba los ojos resignado al ponerse el abrigo y salía por la puerta obviando una despedida a sabiendas de que su compañero de piso había dejado de hacerle caso.

Nada más escuchó la puerta cerrarse Sherlock se levantó de un salto, dejando el portátil a un lado y se puso manos a la obra: preparó el experimento, colocó un par de pequeñas cámaras en el cuarto, no quería arriesgarse a que le atrapasen de nuevo, y tomó la lista de la compra del frigorífico. Tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer aquella tontería hasta que John volviese a casa. Y quizás sería una experiencia enriquecedora eso de interactuar con el resto del mundo y… No, la verdad lo único que le interesaba era mantenerse ocupado hasta que su compañero volviese a casa y compensar un poco el asunto de los dedos librándole de esa tarea. Pero solo por esa vez.

Finalmente había llegado la hora. Había escogido una pequeña cafetería con conexión wifi para poder observar el resultado de su nuevo trabajo. Se había sentado en el punto más apartado de todo el local, no quería ser molestado, y para aislarse aún más se había puesto unos auriculares. No era demasiado dado a usar ese tipo de aparatos pero la situación lo requería, igual que había requerido que pidiese un café sólo, a pesar de que no le apetecía demasiado, pero era lo correcto ya que se encontraba en una cafetería, ¿no?

Tenía el par de bolsas de la compra a sus pies y su ordenador portatil abierto frente a él, la imagen de las tres cámaras en pantalla al mismo tiempo y el sonido a todo volúmen para amortiguar el ruido del local. ¿Es que la gente no sabía estar callada?

No tuvo que esperar ni cinco minutos a que John entrase por la puerta del apartamento y llegase a la sala de estar. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó a un lado. Aun no había visto la pequeña sorpresa de Sherlock. Y para colmo salió de la estancia para ir hacia la cocina.

- Vamos… -murmuró para si el detective- ¿Cuánto pretendes hacerme esperar?

Escuchó el sonido amortiguado del refrigerador cerrandose y el inconfundible sonido de una cerveza al abrirse, junto al suspiro de placer que dejaba escapar John siempre que probaba la bebida. Finalmente el exmilitar regresó a la sala de estar. Sherlock sonrió. Estaba a menos de dos metros de la sorpresa. Metro y medio… Un metro…

- ¿Qué…?

Y allí estaba John, de pie frente a su ordenador portátil y con unos calzoncillos azules de Sherlock, obviamente usados, en la mano. Estaba completamente inmóvil, observando la prenda sin saber cómo reaccionar a la situación. Al contrario que Sherlock, que había empezado a reír incontrolablemente sin importarle que la mitad del local le observaba con expresiones que oscilaban entre el miedo y la mofa, mientras que la otra mitad intentaba ignorarle.

Aquello era fántastico. El Shock había sido tal que John ni siquiera había podido reaccionar a ello. Pero entonces se movió, algo en su rostro se movió. Pulsando una tecla de su ordenador Sherlock aumentó el zoom de una de las cámaras para poder acercarse y ser capaz de ver su expresión. John se estaba mordiendo el labio. No tenía ni idea de por qué se mordía el labio. Aquello no era lo que se suponía que debía pasar…

Un segundo más tarde John había dejado la cerveza sobre la mesa. Le temblaban la manos. ¿Estaba nervioso? Definitivamente estaba nervioso, pero no había razón para ello, sino que debía estar cabreado, enfurecido por la indecencia de Sherlock al haber dejado tirados unos calzoncillos usados sobre su ordenador. Pero allí no acabó todo. Frente a la estupefacta mirada de Sherlock, John tomó la prenda con ambas manos y la acercó a su rostro a medida que cerraba los ojos y…

Y nada. Negro. Sherlock se había levantado de golpe y al hacerlo el cable de los auriculares tiró del ordenador, haciendo que cayese al suelo y se apagase de golpe. Ya no podría saber qué estaba ocurriendo en Baker Street ni por qué John se había llevado su ropa interior a la cara. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

No tardó ni diez minutos en llegar a Baker Street. Milagrosamente no se olvidó las bolsas en el bar. Bueno, milagrosamente no, una señora "amablemente" le detuvo para recordárselo. No sabe de donde sacó el autocontrol para no gritarle que se metiese en sus asuntos.

Nada más entró en el 221B dejó caer las bolsas en la parte baja de las escaleras junto a la funda con su portátil roto. Subió al apartamento pero no encontró a John en el salón. Tampoco su ropa interior. Dio una patada a uno de los sofás y contuvo una maldición. No podía soportar no saber como terminaba su experimento, qué pasó después de que fallase la idea de las cámaras.

Entonces lo escuchó. El sonido del agua cayendo. La ducha. John estaba en la ducha. Sin pensárselo dos veces fue hacia el cuarto de baño pero se detuvo antes de poner la mano sobre el pomo. Si John le veía la reacción no sería la verdadera, cambiaría al saber que le observaban y por supuesto que no le iba a contar por qué había acercado su ropa interior a su cara. Tenía que ser silencioso. Así que se quitó el abrigo, la bufanda, los zapatos y los guantes. Cuantas menos capas de ropa menos ruido haría la tela. Una vez listo abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto de baño y tras comprobar que John no le veía, entró. Distinguió la silueta de su compañero de pisó tras la cortina de la ducha, pero no estaba bañandose, al menos no era la sensación que daba por su posición…

Un gemido rompió la concentración de Sherlock, haciendo que casi se cayese de espaldas. Agachado, se acercó a la bañera y apoyó la espalda contra esta, mirando en el espejo la silueta de John. Uno de sus brazos estaba apoyado en la pared y el otro estaba más abajo de su ombligo. Se movía lentamente mientras John miraba al suelo. ¿Qué pasaba?

A pesar de su prodigioso intelecto, Sherlock tardó varios segundos en descubrir que lo que estaba haciendo John no era otra cosa que masturbarse. Pero, ¿por qué? En el tiempo que había tardado en llegar al apartamento no le había dado tiempo a ver una película porno, o al menos esa era la idea que Sherlock tenía sobre el porno. De todas formas no pudo resistir la tentación y abrió la cortina de la ducha lo justo para poder mirar al interior. Necesitaba ver a John, había algo que le obligaba a espiarle. Lo que no esperaba encontrarse era que se estaba masturbando con su ropa interior. Literalmente. La mano que estaba sobre su entrepierna sujetaba sus calzoncillos. La expresión de Sherlock en ese momento no tenía precio. De golpe se sintió febril, notó como sus mejillas ardían y tuvo que pasar saliva. Tenía la boca seca y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda para dirigirse directamente a su entrepierna. John se estaba masturbando con su ropa interior. Aquello era por él. De alguna manera era por él.

Sherlock no pudo aguantar aquello más. Se levantó y salió del baño sin importarle hacer ruido. Tenía que pensar sobre ello. Era una variante que no había esperado y ahora todo cambiaba por completo. No podía seguir el experimento sabiendo como se sentía John. Pero, ¿cómo se sentía John? Tampoco estaba seguro. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, solo de que tenía que descubrir qué pasaba.


	3. Chapter 3

No podía terminar así. No podía finalizar el experimento antes de terminarlo. Era cierto que encontrarse a John en la ducha con su ropa interior era algo que no entraba en sus cálculos, de ninguna manera, pero tenía que aprender a adaptarse a los hechos. La mayor diferencia entre los experimentos científicos y los sociales era que las personas no eran productos planos, sino que eran de lo más cambiantes y siempre podía ocurrir algo inesperado. No había leyes o reglas que se cumpliesen siempre. Puede que si la mayoría de las veces, pero no siempre. Y eso era lo que había pasado: que la regla no se había cumplido, que John no se había enfurecido al encontrar la ropa interior de Sherlock sobre sus cosas, sino que se había excitado y había terminado…

Por eso tenía que seguir el experimento, porque tenía que cerciorarse de que lo que había visto, lo que creía que había visto, era realmente como pensaba. Quizás lo que excitó a John fue otra cosa completamente externa a Sherlock y que tuviese su ropa interior solo había sido casualidad. Así que tenía que hacer otra prueba. El experimento había cambiado: ya no trataba de descubrir los límites de la paciencia humana, sino comprobar si Sherlock era lo que excitaba a John y, de ser así, cuánto podía aguantar sus provocaciones. Sonaba bastante más divertido que su idea anterior, para ser sinceros.

Tuvo que llevar a cabo una pequeña investigación antes de decidir cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Después de todo era todo un novato en el arte de la seducción, así que tenía que documentarse un poco. Comenzó viendo películas del género romántico, decantándose por Cartas a Julieta y Elizabethtown, pero aquello no era lo que estaba buscando, así que fue a por algo más fuerte: Sexo en Nueva York. Eso si se acercaba más a lo que quería… Con un archivo de notas abierto junto a la ventana de la película, iba tomando apuntes de las distintas formas que veía de seducción pero, ¿funcionarían igual en hombres y mujeres…? No iba a arriesgarse, así que comenzó una nueva búsqueda, esta vez su objetivo eran películas o series de temática homosexual.

La verdad es que, tras 7 horas viendo todo tipo de contenido multimedia relacionado con historias de amor y sexo entre hombres empezaba a sentirse un poco mareado. Había visto de todo: películas, series, comics, un género literario recién descubierto llamado fanfic… Parecía increíble que hubiese tanta información que hasta ese momento le había sido desconocida. Pero bueno, ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaba y por fin había encontrado la manera de provocar a John.

Dejó su ordenador en el sitio de siempre, el hueco entre el cojín y el brazo del sofá, se levantó y se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Tenía bastante trabajo hasta que John llegase a casa, así que lo mejor sería ponerse manos a la obra enseguida. El plan no requería de demasiado material, pero si de algunas preparaciones a las que Sherlock no estaba acostumbrado. Eso sería seguramente lo que más iba a costarle: familiarizarse con ciertas cosas. Bueno, lo mejor sería empezar por lo básico: una buena ducha. Lo demás… Bueno, quizás no fuese realmente imprescindible para lo que se traía entre manos, quizás pudiese obviarlo… Se tomaría su tiempo para decidirse.

Dos horas más tarde, John Watson entró por la puerta de Baker Street y caminó por la sala mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba tirado en un sofá. Siempre igual, siempre la misma rutina, su vida debía ser aburridísma… No como la de Sherlock, siempre con algo nuevo en mente, algo nuevo a lo que jugar.

- Hola Sherlock… -dijo el médico sin necesitar ver al detective, si había ruido en el piso tenía que ser él - ¿Cómo te ha…?

No fue capaz de terminar la frase. Y Sherlock sonrió por ello: había funcionado. El detective miró a John como si no comprendiese a qué venía su sorpresa. Después de todo solo era él, completamente desnudo a excepción de un delantal, sujetando una cerveza en la mano e inexplicablemente depilado.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Sherlock, estás desnudo.

- ¿Muchos pacientes? Tiene que ser agotador.

- ¿Te has depilado las piernas?

- Toma, una cerveza.

Ignorando por completo las preguntas se acercó a su compañero de piso y le tendió la botella, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de girarse para volver a la cocina, pero nada más se dio la vuelta el sonido de los cristales inundó el apartamento. Sherlock se giró con el ceño fruncido y se agachó para recoger los cristales de la botella que John había dejado caer, sin importarle que le estuviese mirando boquiabierto. Estaba claro que no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, lo que hacía todo mucho más divertido. Dios, debería haber probado a hacer eso mucho antes.

- No llevas ropa interior.

- Bravo John, tus capacidades de observación son magníficas -contestó sarcástico el detective mientras se levantaba y llevaba los cristales a la basura - Y si, me he depilado. Aunque he tenido ciertos problemas con la zona de la entrepierna y…

- N-no necesitaba saberlo… Sherlock, ¿se puede saber qué haces así?

De nuevo Sherlock ignoró su pregunta y simplemente caminó hacia él una vez se deshizo de los cristales. Su sonrisa se iba ensanchando a cada paso que daba hacia adelante y que John retrocedía, disfrutando con las reacciones inconscientes de su cuerpo: temblor, parpadeo exagerado, pupilas dilatadas, torpeza, sonrojo… Definitivamente estaba excitado. Incluso se permitió mirar un instante a su entrepierna para ver que verdaderamente había comenzado a crecer algo bajo sus pantalones. Lo que no esperaba era que esa ojeada pusiese incluso más nervioso a John, pero aquél dato era bien recibido. A John le excitaba saber que Sherlock le había descubierto. Así que el detective se acercó aún más, hasta que las rodillas de john chocaron contra el sillón y cayó sentado en este. Aprovechó para colocar una mano en cada brazo del asiento e inclinarse hacia adelante, deleitándose con la desesperación de John. Podía leerlo en sus ojos: quería que se apartase pero deseaba que se acercase a un más. Magnífico. La bipolaridad de la mente humana era deliciosa, digna de estudio. Tendría que hacer más pruebas…

- Sh-sherlock… ¿puedes explicarme qué esta pasando…?

Entonces todo perdió su gracia. John estaba sufriendo. Lo estaba pasando mal, aquello era demasiado para él y todo era su culpa. Sherlock se arrepintió de todo, ahora solo deseaba consolarle, deseaba tocarle y pedirle disculpas. Y eso fue lo que hizo, abrió los labios para hablar y acarició la mejilla de su compañero de piso dulcemente con las yemas de sus dedos, pero el jadeo que escapó de los labios de John al sentir el contacto, el ver su piel de gallina, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración entrecortada… Aquello mandó su determinación al garete, acompañada de un intenso escalofrío a lo largo de su columna directo a su entrepierna. Empezó a sentir calor. Un calor que no era normal.

Sherlock se apartó de golpe, nervioso. Miró preocupado a John, quien le observaba desde el sofá, respirando agitado y con la mirada perdida. Ahora se sentía desnudo, indefenso y algo ardía en él, algo que no sabía explicar. Necesitaba huir, salir de ahí, abortar la misión, algo había fallado y necesitaba saber que era, pero lo principal era alejarse de John, no quería que le viese así, no lo quería.

Salió corriendo directo a su cuarto, cerró desde dentro, se quitó el delantal como si le quemase y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro de la habitación, frotándose los brazos, pasandose la mano por el cabello, hablando solo pero todo lo que decía eran incoherencias. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, era la primera vez en su vida que no podía ordenar sus pensamientos y eso solo lo desesperaba aún más. Pero todo cesó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Sherlock?

Era John.

- ¿Sherlock estás bien…? ¿Qué sucede…?

Era John y sonaba realmente preocupado. Mierda, le había preocupado. Aquello no debía suceder, era lo último que debía haber pasado. Se suponía que John, excitado, habría huído de nuevo al cuarto de baño. O, quizás, habría tomado a Sherlock y… ¡No! ¿Qué clase de pensamientos eran esos? ¡Era un experimento! ¡Nada más! ¡Sólo un juego!

Pero el juego se le había ido de las manos.

- Vete… -murmuró- John, estoy bien, déjame solo.

Escuchó sus quejas, sus preguntas, sus ruegos porque abriese la puerta, pero no respondió. Sólo se dejó caer sobre la cama y observó el techo, intentando analizar qué había sucedido. Deseó haber tenido su portátil a mano, poder analizar las variantes, buscar una explicación a todo aquello. Pero en el fondo sabía que no se trataba de un tema de variantes, datos u hojas de cálculo, sino un tema humano. Y por desgracia no tenía ni idea sobre ello. ¿Debería probar a jugar otra vez…? Quizás otro experimento le ayudase a resolver qué pasaba. Ni siquiera comprendía qué motivación tenía ya. Es decir, sabía que quería excitar a John, ver en qué punto perdía el control pero, ¿y después qué? Ahí no acababa todo, pero no quería saber dónde estaba el final. Bueno, quería, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, tenía miedo de la respuesta, pues sabía que de una forma u otra trastocaría todo su mundo. Estaba jugando con fuego e iba a quemarse.

No fue hasta bien entrada la noche que se atrevió a abandonar su cuarto. Vestido con su pijama e ignorando el picor que sentía en las piernas. No volvería a depilarse. Jamás. Agradecía al cielo no haberse atrevido con cierta zona, sino habría sido insoportable. ¿Por qué harían algo así las mujeres? Realmente eran seres extraños. Pero lo que le preocupaba en ese instante no eran las mujeres, sino John Watson, su compañero de piso al que hacía unas pocas horas había incomodado al extremo y con el que ahora quería disculparse. A su manera.

Fue a su cuarto, abrió la puerta sigilosamente y caminó hasta él sin hacer ruido. Allí estaba, dormido. Estaba tapado hasta el cuello, el pijama sin arrugas, las sábanas, manta y colcha perfectamente estirados, el dormitorio pulcro y ordenado. Lo único que desentonaba en aquella limpia y pura estancia era el ceño fruncido de su dueño y la presencia de Sherlock, que le miraba como un cachorrito arrepentido, buscando un perdón que no sabía si merecía. Realmente estaba seguro de no merecerlo, pero tenía que ser un poco optimista… ¿Desde cuándo se andaba él con optimismos?

Se subió a la cama, quedando de rodillas al lado del cuerpo de su mejor amigo y se inclinó sobre él, observando los pequeños espasmos de su rostro. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Sintió una ligera compasión, no le gustaba verle sufrir, quizás debería despertarle o sabía como había que actuar en situaciones así, si es que había un protocolo a seguir para situaciones así…

De todas formas no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más, pues John abrió los ojos de golpe y ahogó un grito al ver el rostro de su compañero de piso a escasos centímetros del suyo.

- ¡Sherlock! ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

El detective tardó unos segundos en encontrar las palabras para explicarse. Más que nada porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo allí.

**- Quiero compensarte por lo que pasó antes.**


	4. Chapter 4

De una forma u otra había terminado de rodillas frente a John sobre su cama, mirándole entre arrepentido y confundido. No sabía muy bien qué le había llevado ahí, pero las palabras que habían salido de su boca era lo que más le habían confundido: "Quiero compensarte por lo que pasó antes". Es cierto que se había pasado con el asunto del delantal, arrinconándole de esa manera en el sofá, pero nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de arreglar algún error que hubiese cometido. Más bien es que nunca antes había sentido como que hubiese cometido un error, simplemente que no había sido del todo preciso. Pero en esa ocasión era distinto. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Mucho. Y necesitaba solucionarlo, no quería que John se enfadase con él, que se alejase de él.

- ¿Compensarme…? -murmuró el exmilitar, apoyándose en sus codos para alzarse un poco - ¿de qué estás hablando…?

Sherlock tragó, sintiendose nervioso, superado por la situación. Pero el nunca se dejaba intimidar, así que miró fijamente a los ojos de su compañero, decidido a no salir de ese cuarto hasta que tuviese lo que había ido a buscar.

- Quiero arreglar lo que hice antes, lo del delantal y la depilación y…

- ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de que te has depilado?

- ¿Por qué?

- Es incómodo.

- ¿Lo es…? -preguntó sinceramente. Al parecer tenía mucho que aprender sobre las personas- Está bien, no volveré a mencionarlo.

Se habían desviado por completo del tema, pero Sherlock no iba a darse por vencido tan pronto; se inclinó hacia adelante, mucho más cerca de John, que se sonrojó de golpe mientras le miraba completamente perdido. Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, se suponía que estaba allí para compensarle por el incómodo momento de antes, no para volver a molestarle.

Se sentó a su lado, sin tocarle para no ponerle nervioso, y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos mientras le miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules, analizándole en busca de una pista que le dijese que debía hacer para arreglar las cosas, pero John habló antes de que pudiese llegar a una conclusión.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?

- Era un experimento… -murmuró- pero no salió bien.

- ¿Un experimento? ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre… -tuvo que bajar la mirada, dudando sobre si hablar o no hasta que se decidió - quería encontrar tu límites, saber si de verdad… si yo…

- Si tú… ¿Qué?

- Si yo te excito.

John se quedó completamente mudo y Sherlock no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. De alguna forma aquello bastaba para confirmarlo. Estiró las piernas y se acercó para observar a su compañero de piso más de cerca, ligeramente sorprendido al ver que no se alejaba, sino que simplemente le mantenía la mirada, respirando agitado pero aguantaba. Interesante…

- Dime que quieres que haga para compensarte.

- ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?

- Si.

- ¿Harás lo que te pida? ¿Sea lo que sea?

- Sea lo que sea.

- …

Sherlock esperó pacientemente la respuesta de su compañero de piso, sin moverse ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba, hechizado por los ligeros cambios en su rostro a medida que pensaba. Se mordía el labio, cerraba los ojos unos instantes antes de volver a abrirlos, se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza y de nuevo cerraba los ojos, perfilando sus labios con la lengua. Aquello estaba empezando a ser difícil de soportar para el detective. No es que estuviese perdiendo la paciencia, sino que verle de esa manera, ver su boca abrirse y cerrarse, húmeda; la fuerza con la que se aferraba a las sábanas, el nerviosismo de su rostro… Dios aquello estaba podiendo con él, estaba haciendole reaccionar como antes, como cuando le arrinconó en el sofá y…

- Ponte de nuevo el delantal.

Aquello fue suficiente para sacar de su ensimismamiento a Sherlock. Le miró al principio algo perdido por el repentino atrevimiento de John, pero no tardó ni un instante en alzar una ceja y dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada, mordiéndose el labio para detenerla al ver la expresión de su compañero de piso. Sin saber de donde salió el impulso, le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de saltar de la cama y bajar literalmente corriendo en busca del dichoso delantal. La verdad es que prefería esa opción a las que habían pasado por su cabeza, que ahora que lo pensaba serían completamente impropias de John. De no haber estado demasiado distraído observando su boca habría descubierto que le pediría pero… Dios, su boca…

No tardó ni dos minutos en entrar de nuevo en el cuarto del exmilitar, esta vez usando solamente el delantal. Nada más. John tragó nada más verle. Por su expresión era fácil adivinar que realmente no había esperado que Sherlock fuese a hacer aquello, por lo que la situación se volvía aun más deliciosa. Quizás podría aprovechar para jugar un rato…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

- ¿Eh…?

Oh aquello era genial. John estaba cada vez más nervioso y además lo estaba disfrutanto.

- Esta es tu fantasía, tu deseo. Tienes el poder de ordenarme hacer lo que quieras.

De nuevo unos segundos de duda hasta que se sentó con las piernas cruzadas por encima de las mantas de la cama y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase, mirándole con decisión. Y fue precisamente esa mirada la que consiguió ponerle la carne de gallina, la que hizo que sus rodillas temblasen y tardase un momento en recuperar la capacidad de andar para poder obedecer a su amo. ¿Amo?

Se colocó al lado del colchón y de nuevo John se limitó a hacer un gesto antes de tragar. Por Dios, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y aun así mantenía la actitud de tipo duro. Pero Sherlock reprimió las ganas de reirse y con una simple sonrisa de diversión obedeció y se sentó donde le había indicado. Nada más su desnudo trasero rozó la colcha, John le tomó por el mentón y tiró de él firmemente, dejando ambos rostros a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Sherlock sintió la sangre subir a su rostro y su corazón latir a toda velocidad.

- Ya lo has descubierto… ¿no?

- Si… -murmuró, repentinamente intimidado-.

- Sabes que me calientas, que no puedo resistirme cuando se trata de ti.

- Claro, -respondió con aires de superioridad acompañado de su típica sonrisa- era obvio.

- Obvio… -dijo John con una sonrisa resignada mientras negaba lentamente - ¿Tan fácil de leer soy?

- El verte masturbándote con mi ropa interior realmente facilitó las cosas.

John le apartó de un empujón. Mierda Sherlock, ¿no podías mantener la boca cerrada un instante? Rápidamente le agarró de la camisa y tiró de él para volver a quedar pegados el uno al otro. Agradeció a su prodigioso intelecto el haber reaccionado así, porque John no se había alejado de él, simplemente le miraba con unos ojos cuyo brillo oscilaba entre el enfado y la excitación. Oh John, esa mirada era irresistible.

- Me gustó verte, ¿sabes? -comenzó Sherlock antes de darse cuenta- Ver tu silueta a través de la cortina de la ducha, escuchar tus gemidos, saber que lo hacías por mi, que te estabas tocando por mi culpa, porque no podías hacer otra cosa -sonrió al escuchar el jadeo de su compañero y se acercó más a un, hablando esta vez directamente sobre sus labios - Te vi oler mi ropa interior, pervertido John. Y joder, aquello fue caliente. Te vi tocarte usando mis calzoncillos y se que después de verme solo con este delantal hiciste lo mismo. - de nuevo un jadeo, esta vez acompañado de un intento de huída, pero Sherlock no le permitió apartarse - Se que me deseas. Y puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, porque también lo deseo. - un momento, ¿desde cuando deseaba acostarse con John? Ni siquiera recordaba haber deseado el sexo alguna vez - Ordénamelo, John, y yo lo haré…

Se permitió cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la agitada respiración de John directamente sobre sus labios. Si no le mandaba hacer nada en los próximos treinta segundos sería él quien saltase encima suyo y le haría todo lo que conocía relacionado con el sexo, e incluso sería capaz de inventar algo nuevo solo para no tener que parar. Pero no hubo necesidad de ello.

- Quiero que me beses… Despacio… Que uses tu lengua.

Simplemente oírlo sonaba extremadamente caliente. Sherlock asintió antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de él. Fue un corto contacto, apenas un par de segundos, pero al segundo intento se volvió más íntimo, más duradero. Aquello le gustaba, mandaba escalofríos por todo su cuerpo y era agradable. Muy agradable.

Entonces sintió los labios de John entreabriendo los suyos y recordó su petición. Se suponía que tenía que hacer lo que le había mandado, no dejar que él hiciese todo el trabajo, así que tomó su nuca, hundiendo las yemas de los dedos en su corto cabello, y lentamente guió su lengua al interior de la boca del exmilitar. Era cálido, húmedo… Entonces sintió la lengua contraria rozar la suya y un ligero gemido escapó de su garganta. Había sido… indescriptible. Quería volverlo a probar, sentir aquella descarga de nuevo, así que buscó desesperadamente su lengua. Aquello provocó que John riese y el frunció el ceño enfurruñado, pero la caricia que le dio sobre el cabello fue suficiente para relajarle de nuevo. Fue instantáneo, solo le hizo falta sentir el roce de su piel y la calma volvió a él, sustituida al instante por la necesidad de hacer más profundo el beso. Y así lo hizo. Le beso con desesperación y él le correspondió de la misma manera, abrazándose con fuerza, jadeando cada uno en la boca del otro, como si así pudiesen fundirse.

De golpe se encontró con la espalda contra el colchón y John encima de él, lejos de sus labios. No podía besarle y eso era frustrante. De nuevo frunció el ceño, pero esta vez John no se rió ni le acarició. Tenía la mirada perdida, brillante, y los labios rojos y entreabiertos. Era una visión fantástica y verle así solo le hacía desear besarle con más ansias. Pero cuando fue a acariciar su barbilla, a atraerle hacia él de nuevo, John agarró su mano para detenerle.

- Sherlock… Si seguimos no podré parar y no quiero… No quiero obligarte a hacer algo así.

Tenía la voz quebrada. Se estaba arrepintiendo, de nuevo todo se había destrozado. Y de nuevo por su culpa… Se libró de su agarre y acarició su mejilla con ternura, era la primera vez en su vida que era realmente tierno y aquello le asustaba, pero aun así no apartó su mano de él y le miró a los ojos, hundiéndose en ellos.

- John, yo…

Entonces se oyó un disparo.


	5. Chapter 5

Un disparo. Pero ese no fue el único sonido que inundó el dormitorio, pues el inconfundible grito de la Señora Hudson llegó hasta la habitación, haciendo que ambos hombres se pusieran en tensión.

El primero en reaccionar fue Sherlock, que apartó con firmeza pero cuidadosamente a John de encima de él y, sin importarle estar vestido únicamente con el delantal, corrió escaleras abajo en busca de la casera y el autor del maldito disparo. Dios… ¿Es que no podría haber escogido otro momento para irrumpir en Baker Street?

No necesitó estar en el dormitorio para saber que John estaría cogiendo su arma del ejército antes de seguirle. Y así fue, nada más poner los pies en la planta baja del edificio los frenéticos pasos de John bajando por las escaleras se oyeron por todo el lugar. Sherlock se giró para ir hacia el hogar de la Señora Hudson, pero un hombre con un pasamontañas cubriéndole el rostro pasó corriendo a su lado, derribándole antes de huir por la puerta.

Ignorando por completo los gemidos lastimeros de la casera, se levantó para seguir al agresor, de nuevo olvidándose por completo de su casi desnudez. Pero antes de que saliese por la puerta, John le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros soltando una palabrota y alguna frase hiriente sobre lo descuidado que era antes de huir hacia la cocina de la planta baja. ¿A dónde iría? Ah, si, la señora Hudson.

Pero no tenía tiempo para ello, simplemente se cerró el abrigo, cuya largura llegaba a tapar el final del delantal, y en la calle pudo ver un coche pasar a toda velocidad por delante de él. Así que huía así… No era problema. Nada más alzar el brazo un taxi apareció frente a él y, la verdad, la cara del conductor fue todo un poema.

Se sentó en la parte trasera del vehículo y antes de que pudiese cerrar la puerta, John Watson apareció a su lado, púlcramente vestido y con una bolsa en la mano, la cual tendió a Sherlock de mala gana. El detective le gritó al taxista que siguiese al coche que tenían delante y según arrancó, empezó a hurgar en la bolsa mientras John se acomodaba a su lado y le hablaba.

- Por amor de Dios, ponte unos pantalones.

- ¿No lleva pantalones? -dijo el taxista, casi saltándose un semáforo al mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que era cierto-.

- ¡Callese y conduzca! - y ahí estaba el simpático de Sherlock, como siempre haciendo amigos - Si me hubiese detenido a vestirme no habría alcanzado al ladrón.

John no pudo más que suspirar resignado y frotarse los ojos antes de girar el rostro para mirar por la ventana. ¿Por qué no le miraba a él? ¿Porque seguía sin pantalones? Como si no hubiesen estado ya en situaciones peores… Es más, no hacía ni media hora de la última. Pero de todas formas se las arregló para ponerselos, seguidos de sus zapatos. Eso si que lo agradecía, no le apetecía cortarse con una botella rota.

No tardaron en detenerse bajo un puente y, nada más bajaron del vehículo, el taxi salió a toda velocidad de allí. Seguro que habían sido los pasajeros más extraños del día. Dejándo eso aparte, corrieron hasta donde estaba el otro vehículo, un Volkswagen Polo rojo. Eran imbéciles, ¿cómo se les había ocurrido utilizar un coche que destacaba tanto? Definitivamente eran estúpidos. Pero al menos habían sido lo suficientemente inteligentes como para abandonar el coche y seguir corriendo. De todas formas aquello no era problema para la magnifica mente del gran Sherlock Holmes.

- La Señora Hudson está bien, dice que le han robado unas joyas y que el disparo dio en la pared.

Ah, ahí estaba de nuevo John Watson con su inútil reconstrucción de unos hechos obvios. De todas formas no le dijo nada, simplemente miró a su alrededor, analizando cada milímetro del paisaje. No tardó en ver la escalera de mano que llevaba a la parte superior del puente y se lanzó hacia allí, ignorando las típicas quejas de John sobre su falta de explicaciones frente a todo lo que hacía. Y como siempre el exmilitar le siguió en su carrera. Una vez en la parte superior del puente no tardó en localizar al ladrón. Se había quitado el pasamontañas y se había dado la vuelta a la cazadora que obviamente era reversible. Dios, aquello era demasiado fácil, casi no merecía la pena ni molestarse en seguirle, pero estaba demasiado enfurecido. Le habían interrumpido y no lo soportaba, no iba a dejar que se fuese de rositas.

Así que echó a correr tras él, que nada más darse cuenta de que le habían visto, volvió a la carrera. Era un chico joven, corría rápido, pero Sherlock era más listo: el chico estaba bajando por unas escaleras, pero él sabía que un punto de esas escaleras pasaba junto al puente, así que sin pensarselo dos veces, saltó desde allí, cortando la salida al ladrón que le miró estupefacto mientras el detective sonreía. Ya le tenía.

John no tardó en aparecer a la espalda del chico y agarró sus muñecas, poníendolas a su espalda para evitar que se moviese. Sherlock metió la mano dentro de su cazadora y sacó una bolsa de farmacia llena de las joyas que tanto atesoraba su Señora Hudson. Tras guardarlas en su propio abrigo, cogió su móvil y mandó un mensaje a Lestrade. Acto seguido le quitó el cinturón a John, logrando que se sonrojase.

- ¿Que-qué haces?

- Voy a atarle para que no huya en lo que llega Lestrade.

- ¿Qué? -dijo John mientras el detective unía las muñecas del delincuente antes de engancharle a una farola - ¿Nos vamos a ir?

- Por supuesto. Aún hay algo que debo terminar.

No hacía falta ser un lince para saber a que se refería y Sherlock realmente disfrutó la expresión en el rostro de John: la vergüenza viva en el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la expectación brillando en sus ojos y el deseo marcado en la forma en que mordía su labio inferior. No iba a ser capaz de aguantar hasta Baker Street, tenía que encontrar otro sitio en el que darle a John aquello que tanto anhelaba, que necesitaban los dos.

Tras haber abandonado a aquél chico, John Watson y Sherlock Holmes echaron a andar por las concurridas calles del centro de Londres. Y cómo no, el que guiaba la marcha era Sherlock. Él sabía muy bien que John le seguiría allá donde fuese, que iría con él aunque le guiase hasta el mismísimo infierno, aunque, al menos por esa vez, no tenía pensado llevarle allí… Bueno, quizás si que pudiese compararse con el infierno. Al menos podría decirse que allí vivía el mismísimo diablo.

El camino no duró más de diez minutos hasta que llegaron a la calle más lujosa de todo Londres. Sherlock siguió andando en silencio, colándose por un callejón entre casas y yendo a la parte trasera de una de estas, un precioso edificio de ladrillo visto y con los marcos de puertas y ventanas lacados en blanco. Una verdadera horterada desde el críticio punto de vista de Sherlock, el símbolo de que era una zona cara para el resto del universo. Dejándo de lado los detalles arquitectónicos, Sherlock saltó la valla seguido por su fiel compañero, que dudó unos instantes antes de colarse también en el cuidado y enorme jardín, aunque ahí fue donde se detuvo, confundido, y habló en un susurro.

- ¿Podrías explicarme por qué estamos allanando la casa de un desconocido?

- No es la casa de un desconocido -contestó el detective sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su abrigo-.

- O, eso lo hace mucho menos violento.

- ¿Sarcasmo?

- Oh no, completamente en serio.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, pero a pesar de todo no estaba realmente enfadado con John. No podía porque su mente estaba inundada de imágenes de el y John en una situación bastante más horizontal y con algo menos de ropa. Bueno. Sin ropa. Y ya. Oh Dios, necesitaba a John completamente desnudo sobre una cama en ese instante o acabaría arrancándole los pantalones en el jardín. Aunque pensándolo mejor… No, no quería que nadie más le viese, quería tener esa imagen solo para él. Sería su tesoro mejor guardado.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto…? -preguntó dudoso John - ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí fuera?

El detective no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mirándole fijamente, helado, mientras su mente viajaba entre sus fantasías. Le hacía mal. El no haber conseguido aún lo que quería le afectaba demasiado. Pero no iba a dejar que pasase demasiado tiempo hasta conseguirlo.

Se acercó a la puerta que daba seguramente a la cocina y colocó la tarjeta sobre el hueco de la llave. Algo pitó y automáticamente la puerta se abrió frente a él. Sherlock se giro para ver la cara de asombro de John. Adoraba cuando el hombre parecía tan anonadado por cosas que para él eran tan comunes y sencillas. Dio un paso al interior y le guiñó un ojo al exmilitar antes de desaparecer por la puerta. No necesitaba girarse para saber que John le había seguido rápidamente, que aquél guiño le había hecho sonrojarse y que tenía unas locas ganas de darle un puñetazo en su bello rostro por aún no decirle donde estaban. Pero el médico era lo suficientemente inteligente para al menos hacerse una ligera idea.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y oyó a John siguiéndole. No le perdería la pista en una casa así, tan silenciosa y espaciosa que todo hacía eco, así que continuó caminando sin mirar atrás. Cruzó un largo pasillo enmoquetado, ignorando todas las fotos y cuadros que había enmarcados colgando de las paredes, hasta que llegó a la puerta del final, sacando de nuevo la tarjeta, pero un instante antes de pasarla por la cerradura, las palabras de John le hicieron girarse con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Qué narices hacemos en la casa de Mycroft?

Ignoró la pregunta y se limitó a agarrar la muñeca de su compañero de piso antes de abrir repentinamente la puerta, tirar de él hacia dentro y empujarle contra la pared más cercana mientras la puerta se cerraba sola. El lugar estaba oscuro, las persianas bajadas y apenas entraban unos pocos rayos de luz por las rendijas que dejaban. Pero eso no preocupaba a Sherlock, le interesaba mucho más la respiración agitada de John, que había colocado una mano sobre la pared en la que estaba apoyado y la otra descansaba sobre el pecho de Sherlock, que había apoyado los codos a cada lado de la cabeza del exmilitar para evitar un intento de huída. Aunque sabía que no lo haría, sabía que John deseaba aquello tanto o más que él. Por eso no pudo esperar un instante más y se inclinó para besarle. Fue un beso tierno al principio, pero no tardó en volverse algo más pasional, más salvaje. John agarró las solapas del abrigo de Sherlock para atraerle hacia él, pegando ambos cuerpos, y el detective por su parte tenía bastante con intentar desabrochar la cazadora del otro, cuya cremallera no había podido escoger mejor momento para quedarse atascada.

- Espera, espera, espera…

Ese fue John, empujando a Sherlock lo justo para que dejase en paz sus labios, pero sus cuerpos seguían pegados. ¿Ahora qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le pedía que se detuviese.

- Sherlock yo… Te dije que no podría detenerme y no quiero… hacerte daño.

Aquello si que detuvo a Sherlock por completo. ¿Hacerle daño…? Eso no podía pasar, después de todo él lo deseaba. Había investigado y sabía de sobra que el sexo entre dos hombres podía resultar doloroso al principio, pero eso le daba igual. Quería hacer aquello con John, se había dado cuenta de que le necesitaba, más que cualquier otra cosa. Sabía que no podría volver a la normalidad hasta que hiciese aquello, así que iba a hacerlo.

Se apartó por completo de John, ignorando la suplicante forma en que él dijo su nombre y caminó hasta el otro lado del cuarto, donde sabía que había una lámpara de noche. Y así era. La encendió y una muy ténue luz anaranjada inundó el dormitorio en que estaban. Era una habitación clásica, escasamente decorada, pero con un gusto muy inglés. Muy Mycroft.

Desabrochó lentamente su abrigo y lo dejó caer al suelo, acto seguido se quitó los zapatos y los tiró por ahí. Lo último en desaparecer fueron sus pantalones, quedando de nuevo cubierto únicamente por el delantal. Escuchó a John tragar y sonrió. Se acercó a él al ver que no se movía de la pared y volvió a arrinconarle contra esta antes de inclinarse y morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, respirando sobre su oído, disfrutando del pequeño jadeo que dejó escapar antes de susurrar.

- Te dije que haría lo que quisieras… Sólo pídemelo.

John gimió y de nuevo Sherlock sintió el ya conocido escalofrío que terminaba siempre en el mismo sitio. Así que siguió ahí, respirando sobre la sensible piel del cuello de John mientras sus manos, ahora tranquilas y cuidadosas, abrían la cremallera de la cazadora y se la quitaban, dejándola caer al suelo. Después comenzó con los botones de su camisa, uno a uno mientras escuchaba la respiración del médico acelerarse. Ni siquiera le estaba tocando y ya reaccionaba así, ¿cómo debía sonar cuando le mordiese? ¿cuando rozase su entrepierna? ¿cuando llegase al orgasmo…? Oh Dios. Aquello fue lo que le hizo gemir a él y en el mismo instante en que se libró de la camisa de John, él tomó sus manos y las apartó de él antes de mirarle a los ojos de una forma que el detective no había visto jamás, pero que le excitaba a sobremanera. Esa fiereza en su mirada podía con él.

- Tumbate en la cama -dijo con voz ronca- ahora.

Sherlock asintió y obedeció al instante, dándose la vuelta para ir hasta la cama y sintió la mirada de John directamente sobre su trasero. Por un momento deseó volver a tener calzoncillos, pero en cuanto se tumbó en la cama se le pasó. No sabía cómo ponerse, era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido, así que optó por quedarse bocaarriba simplemente, con la cabeza apoyada en las almohadas, mirando de reojo a un John que al parecer estaba luchando por no reírse. Frunció el ceño enfadado. ¿Es que no podía ser un poco más permisivo con él? Pero al parecer al médico le daba igual la inexperiencia de su compañero y se acercó a la cama para tumbarse encima de él y comenzar a besarle de nuevo.

- Sherlock… -susurró antes de rozar, Sherlock esperó que sin querer, la entrepierna del detective con la suya propia, provocándole un gemido- No sabes lo mucho que he deseado esto…

Pero Sherlock si que lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a buscar sus labios para besarle y John le permitió hacerlo mientras volvía a rozar su entrepierna, gimiendo esta vez los dos. Joder, necesitaba librarse de lo que quedaba de ropa, quería que la siguiente vez que pasase le pillase desnudo y poder sentir verdaderamente a John. Así que llevó sus manos a los pantalones del doctor para desabrocharlos, pero este atrapó sus muñecas y de nuevo hizo que frunciese el ceño frustrado. Tan frustrado que esta vez no supo contener sus palabras.

- Pero se supone que el que te iba a compensar era yo. ¡Si me sujetas las manos no puedo hacerlo!

Y esa vez John tampoco pudo contener una pequeña risa. Aquello sólo logró enfurecer más a Sherlock que apartó la mirada de el completamente indignado. Era la primera vez que se estaba dejando llevar por sus sentimientos y tal y como le estaba saliendo dudaba de querer hacerlo de nuevo… Pero para sus sorpresa, el médico besó suavemente su cuello antes de tumbarse a su lado.

- Está bien. Hazlo.

Mierda. Tampoco había esperado tener que hacer todo el trabajo, pero ahora no podía negarse, tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos y… ¿Desde cuándo narices asumía él las consecuencias de sus actos? Ah si, desde que tenía a un John Watson semidesnudo tumbado a su lado completamente dispuesto a lo que fuese. Joder, visto así estaba teniendo una oportunidad que no pensaba perder.

Sherlock se subió sobre John igual que segundos antes lo había estado él y, mirándole entre nervioso y excitado, llevó una de sus manos a los pantalones del exmilitar, comenzando a desabrocharlos antes de llevar sus labios al cuello del contrario, comenzando a besarlo en aquel pequeño punto que sabía era irresistible para John. Sintió su piel ponerse de gallina bajo su boca y los pequeños espasmos que sufría su cuerpo bajo al suyo. Aquello era simplemente genial…

Consiguió colar una mano bajo la fina ropa y nada más sus largos dedos rozaron su excitado miembro, un gemido escapó de los labios de John, logrando que los cabellos de la nuca de Sherlock se erizasen. Era el sonido más hermoso que había oído jamás. Y quería oírlo de nuevo. Así que dejó en paz su cuello mientras terminaba de desnudarle por completo, lanzando los pantalones y aquellos calzoncillos rojos al suelo antes de volver a colocarse sobre él, apoyándose sobre los codos para estar aún más cerca de él. Beso con ternura sus labios antes de volver a molestar su punto sensible y de que sus dedos rodeasen su duro miembro, arrancándole otro gemido. Oh Dios, jamás tendría suficiente de aquello.

- T-tu boca… -murmuró John en un jadeo- usa tu boca…

Aquello hizo que se sonrojase de golpe. Ya estaba usando su boca, no comprendía qué quería decir, pero al parecer su cuerpo si que lo sabía. Lo sabía muy bien y sintió su propia excitación creciendo. Tragó. En la pequeña investigación que había hecho había visto de qué iba el sexo oral, pero una cosa era la teoría y otra la práctica. A pesar de los nervios, apartó los labios de nuevo de su piel para arrodillarse entre sus piernas, mirando la dura excitación de John con descaro y después mirándole a él. Tenía los ojos fijos en los suyos. Eran oscuros y su respiración ronca y entrecortada. Lo deseaba, lo deseaba muchísimo y él había dicho que cumpliría sus deseos.

Se inclinó sobre él, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, por dónde empezar, así que tendría que ir probando, saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o no. Tomó su miembro con delicadeza y dejó algo parecido a un beso en la punta. Sintió que John se reía. Era una señal de que así no era como iban las cosas, pero no soportaba sentirse humillado así. De todas formas seguiría intentándolo. Esta vez lo que hizo fue rozar la punta lentamente con la lengua, saboreándolo como si fuese un helado. De nuevo el cuerpo de John tembló, pero esta vez no era a causa de la risa, sino de un grave gemido que llegó desde el fondo de su garganta. Había acertado.

Lo hizo de nuevo y de nuevo John gimió. Probó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta y se dio cuenta de que las reacciones de John eran mayores cuando centraba su lengua arriba, así que empezó a masajear la base con los dedos mientras disfrutaba de su pequeño aperitivo de John Watson.

Se descubrió a si mismo gimiendo por el placer mientras seguía lamiendo, chupando. Le encantaba oírle gemir, pero sobretodo le encantaba hacerle gemir, saber que disfrutaba tanto gracias a él. Esta vez tomó la punta dentro de su boca y mientras presionaba ligeramente con los labios, su lengua seguía trabajando. John comenzó a temblar, aquello le había llevado al límite. Sherlock lo sabía, sabía que estaba a punto de venirse y quería que lo disfrutase de verdad.

No pasó un instante hasta que las caderas de John comenzaron a moverse contra él por puro instinto, pero no se apartó, sino que gimió. Dios, le gustaba llevarle al descontrol, le gustaba sentir que le necesitaba de esa manera. Continuó moviendo su mano en la base de su miembro, cada vez más rápido, y su lengua más acostumbrada sabía exactamente qué hacer para que los gemidos de John fuesen más intensos, para que su ritmo cardiáco se disparase, para que llegase al orgasmo.

Él le avisó para que se apartase, pero sus caderas no se detuvieron y tampoco lo hizo Sherlock, sino que recibió su orgasmo con gusto en su boca. Tragó como pudo, alejándose de él solo cuando supo que había terminado y se relamió mientras miraba jadeante al derrotado John Watson que yacía sobre la cama. Había sido intenso, lo había sido para los dos. Ahora la cuenta estaba saldada, ¿no?

Se limpió la comisura de los labios con el dedo pulgar y observó un instante la esencia de John antes de limpiarla con la lengua, la quería toda para él, pero nada más entreabrió los labios, la puerta se abrió de golpe, presentando a un extremadamente sorprendido Mycroft que dejó caer su maletín y su paraguas al suelo.

****- ¿¡SHERLOCK!?


	6. Chapter 6

El estúpido de Mycroft había llegado antes de lo previsto y les había dejado a él y a John con ganas de más. O al menos a él. Pero eso era lo que menos importaba a Sherlock en ese momento, la prioridad en su cabeza estaba en decidir si mataba a su hermano mayor o en si huía. Quizás lo de huir diese menos problemas… De todas formas no tuvo demasiado tiempo para discernir, pues no pasó un instante y John se había cubierto con lo primero que pilló, en este caso un pomposo cojín lleno de volantes y bordados, y miraba a Sherlock completamente rojo y agitado. Aquello provocó que el detective se riera sonoramente. Dios… Después de todo lo que había pasado aquello era lo que más avergonzaba a John: que Mycroft se hubiera cerciorado de lo obvio.

En fin, aquello significaba que era el momento de levantar el campamento y largarse. Así que se apresuró a lamer sus dedos aun manchados de John, disfrutando enormemente de la expresión de Mycroft al verlo y se levantó, cogió su ropa y la del exmilitar del suelo, le agarró por la muñeca para levantarle de la cama y, tras guiñar un ojo a su perplejo hermano mayor, saltó por la ventana arrastrando consigo a un escandaloso John Watson.

Cayeron sobre un enorme montón de hojas, haciendo que la mayoría volasen a su alrededor, pero eso era completamente irrelevante. Lo principal era que John se vistiese y después salir de allí corriendo, antes de que Mycroft tuviese tiempo de bajar las escaleras y salir al patio a preguntar. Así que le lanzó a John su ropa a la cara mientras se levantaba y, solo por no cargar con sus prendas todo el camino, se vistió. Una vez ambos estuvieron listos, saltaron fuera del revoltijo de hojas y huyeron lejos de la lujosa casa del mayor de los Holmes a la vez que este abría la puerta al jardín y les veía huir, negando resignado antes de volver al interior de su casa, dispuesto a quemar las sábanas de su cama. Si, Sherlock sabía que eso era exactamente lo que su hermano estaba pensando. Y también cambiaría las cerraduras de seguridad, pero ya tendría tiempo de robar una copia en otro momento, ahora lo importante era correr con John lejos de ahí.

Sólo se detuvieron una vez estuvieron ya en Baker Street. Ambos jadeaban, apoyados contra la pared de la entrada y se miraron de reojo, estallando en carcajadas nada más sus miradas se cruzaron. Aquello había sido fantásticamente ridículo y excitante y joder, quería repetirlo alguna vez.

- Eso ha sido… -comenzó John, riendo a mitad de la frase - Mycroft nos va a matar.

- Si, pero primero matará a su jefe de seguridad.

De nuevo los dos rieron, pero esta vez cuando sus ojos coincidieron pararon. El rostro de John volvía a verse febril y sonrojado. Y Sherlock sabía que él mismo lucía parecido. Acababan de tener sexo en la cama de Mycroft. Bueno, no sexo propiamente dicho, pero se sobreentendía. Y ahora solo con mirar a su compañero de piso volvía a escuchar sus roncos gemidos, volvía a verle moviendo la cadera por puro instinto, volvía a sentir su cuerpo estremeciendose bajo él… No podía evitarlo, la imagen de un John Watson al borde del orgasmo ocupaba cada pequeño hueco de su mente y necesitaba tenerlo de nuevo. Quizás con lo que acababa de pasar si compensaba el incidente con el dichoso delantal que aún llevaba puesto, pero no había sido bastante para apaciguarle a él…

Se inclinó sobre él, acariciando su mejilla con la palma de la mano y se acercó, reclamando sus labios, pero antes de que pudiese siquiera rozarlos la Señora Hudson apareció junto a ellos, acompañada por Lestrade, y ambos se separaron de golpe.

- ¡Sherlock! - ese era Lestrade - Tendrías que haberte quedado con el sospechoso, ¿qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese escapado?

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué narices tenía que haber tantas interrupciones? ¿Tan difícil era encontrar un momento a solas en el que poder arrastrar a John escaleras arriba y hacer el amor con él en la cama? Oh Dios. _Hacer el amor. _¿Sherlock, qué narices te estaba pasando?

- Señora Hudson, ¿está usted bien? -John, como siempre caritativo-.

- Si, si… Sólo ha sido un susto… -sonrió a pesar de que tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. La verdad es que en esas condiciones cualquiera sentiría lástima por la pobre Señora Hudson- Por cierto… ¿conseguísteís recuperar las joyas?

- Si. -respondió Sherlock cortante, abriendo el abrigo y sacando de él la bolsa con las joyas y tendiéndoselas a ella - Aquí están, sanas y salvas.

Pero ella no las cogió. Y de golpe todos los ojos estaban fijos en él, todos excepto los de John, que miraba al suelo con aspecto avergonzado mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. ¿Ahora que narices ocurría?

- ¿Eso es un delantal?

Lestrade. Tan observador como siempre.

- Cielo… ¿Por qué llevas puesto un delantal? - La señora Hudson, mirándole con una sonrisa incómoda hasta que se dio cuenta de otro pequeño detalle- ¡Oh! ¡Y además no llevas camisa!

Y ella se giró, tapándose los ojos con las manos mientras Lestrade y un recién llegado Anderson comenzaban reírse de él con todas las ganas. Estaba enfurecido. Tan enfurecido que dejó caer la bolsa al suelo antes de subir corriendo las escaleras, rumbo a su apartamento. No recordaba haber deseado tanto volver a su cuarto nunca.

Finalmente pudo encerrarse en él, pero seguía escuchando los murmullos más abajo. ¿La gente no sabía meterse en sus asuntos? Podía haber mil razones por las que tuviese que llevar un delantal bajo el abrigo, no era nada cómico. Pero necesitó librarse de él. Se quitó todo excepto los pantalones y pisoteó con furia la dichosa prenda antes de tirarse sobre su cama y hacerse un ovillo en esta. Ya no le salían las cosas bien, los planes ya no resultaban. Y todo porque su mente no estaba alerta, sino que siempre terminaba perdiéndose en un único pensamiento: John.

Se había quedado dormido. Increíble. Pero lo más increíble fue que al despertar no estaba solo. Tenía a John frente a él, acurrucado a su lado, respirando tranquilamente y la boca entreabierta. Había dormido con él. Pero Sherlock estaba seguro de haber cerrado la puerta con llave, de todas formas eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Le gustaba tenerle tan cerca, tan tranquilo; aquella calma hacía que el mismo se tranquilizase y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras alargaba una mano para acariciar el rostro de su amigo. John sonrió frente al contacto y aquello fue lo mejor de todo. A él le gustaba que le tocase…

Entonces John abrió los ojos y Sherlock apartó la mano, asustado, pero el médico rió y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

- Buenos días… -susurró John - ¿estás mejor?

- ¿Mejor? -por un momento se le había olvidado el cabreo del día anterior - Ah… Si, supongo que si.

- Le dije a Lestrade que el ladrón te desgarró la camisa y que fue lo único que encontramos.

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- Porque me pareció mejor eso que decirle que era tu forma de pedirme echar un polvo.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Sherlock se callase y ocultase el rostro en la almohada. John se había dado cuenta antes que él de que le necesitaba, de que quería estar con él en todos los sentidos. Pero ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de aclararse respecto a otro punto, uno al que ambos le habían dado muchísimas vueltas: _amor._

- John…

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, pues fue interrumpido por el tono de llamada de su propio teléfono. Gruñó cabreado, ¿es que no iban a dejarles en paz? Y al parecer John sintió su enfado, pues le dio un tierno beso en la frente antes de levantarse y coger él el teléfono del bolsillo del abrigo de Sherlock, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Lo sacó del bolsillo con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió de golpe al ver la pantalla; primero fue de desconcierto, después de miedo y por último un intenso sonrojo. No necesitó que John lo dijese para confirmarlo: Mycroft.

- No contestes… -dijo en un gruñido contra la almohada- ignórale y vuelve…

- Pero…

-Vuelve a la cama, John.

Su voz sonó más como una súplica que como una orden y no era lo que pretendía. Pero aún así surtió efecto, porque John devolvió el teléfono a su sitio y se tumbó junto a Sherlock otra vez. Esta vez el detective no se lo pensó dos veces y le abrazó con fuerza, ocultando el rostro en el cálido pecho de su amigo. Tenía frío. Tanto que tiritaba, pero él le abrazó y acarició su espalda con dulzura, aunque de golpe comenzó a reír.

- Mycroft estará histérico.

- Mycroft piensa que hemos hecho de todo en su cama y eso que no nos dejó tiempo -dijo enfurruñado-.

- Eso tiene solución.

Aquella frase, aquel tono tan sugerente hizo que algo dentro de Sherlock se encendiese y de golpe dejó de sentir frío mientras alzaba sus bellos ojos grises para encontrarse con los de John, que estaban encendidos y sus labios mostraban una sonrisa maliciosa. Oh Dios, John. No podías mirarle así y esperar que Sherlock se mantuviese quieto.

Y así fue, Sherlock no tardó en tomar su nuca y besarle con fuerza. John gimió. Ambos necesitaban aquello, lo necesitaban muchísimo…

Pero de nuevo el destino estaba en su contra y la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando esta vez en la habitación nada menos que: Lestrade, Donovan, Anderson, la Señora Hudson y un par de policías más a los que no conocía de nada. Sherlock no pudo más.

******- ¿¡Es que no se puede echar un maldito polvo en esta casa!?**


	7. Chapter 7

- ¿¡Es que no se puede echar un maldito polvo en esta casa!?

- No cuando hay un cadáver esperando - dijo Lestrade - Y de todas formas…

- ¿Echar un polvo? ¿Tú? - esa fue Donovan, que se fijó justo en ese momento en que John también estaba en la cama - Lo que faltaba… Los frikis liados.

- Eso no es lo que importa ahora… -dijo Lestrade, obviamente reprimiendo sus ganas de preguntar precisamente sobre eso- ¿Qué hay del caso?

- Me da igual.

- ¿Qué? -ese fue John, aún tirado en la cama, cuyo sonrojo al ser atrapado se desvaneció frente a la afirmación de Sherlock - ¿Cómo que te da igual?

Lestrade avanzó hacia la cama, amenazando con llevarse a los dos de ahí a la fuerza, pero Sherlock no iba a permitirselo, no tan fácilmente al menos. Así que se levantó y le empujó fuera de la habitación, igual que con el resto de los presentes, ignorando las insistentes quejas de Donovan y Anderson, y haciendo lo mismo con los ruegos del inspector.

- He dicho que me da igual. Me ocuparé del cadáver más tarde. Ahora estoy ocupado.

- Pero…

- ¡He dicho que estoy ocupado!

Y dio un portazo, asegurándose de cerrar esta vez con llave y dejándola puesta para cerciorarse de que esta vez nadie sería capaz de interrumpirles. Pero eso no era suficiente, caminó hasta la ventana y también la trancó, corrió las cortinas, bajó la persiana y encendió una lámpara de noche que estaba tirada en medio del desorden del suelo, pero aún así servía a su propósito: iluminar su camino hasta la cama. John seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba sentado. mirándole con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué?

- Acabas de rechazar un caso.

- No lo he rechazado.

- Lo has hecho.

- Lo he aplazado.

- Es lo mismo.

- No lo es.

- Da igual, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- Porque quiero estar contigo.

Y ahí terminó la conversación. No hacía falta decir nada más, ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar y ambos lo necesitaban más que ninguna otra cosa.

Sherlock se apresuró a volver a la cama, tumbandose sobre el sorprendido John que se aferró con fuerza a su pálida espalda mientras le besaba y reía a la vez. Pero el detective ya había tenido suficiente paciencia para todo el mes y no pudo aguantar aquello, así que le apartó y le miró con el ceño fruncido, completamente indignado por las carcajadas de John Watson mientras él intentaba ponerse cariñoso.

- ¿Te importaría parar?

- Lo siento pero es que… ¿"Estoy ocupado"?

- ¿Preferirías que hubiera aceptado el caso y hubíesemos tenido que irnos?

- No pero…

- Entonces deja de reírte.

Y sin darle siquiera tiempo a pensar una respuesta, mordió su labio inferior, arrancándole un jadeo que logró que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciese en el rostro de Sherlock. Eso estaba mejor, mucho mejor…

Llevó sus manos a los botones de la camisa de John y comenzó a desabrocharlos uno a uno ansiosamente, pero la desesperación pudo con él y terminó tirando de la prenda para arrancarlos y así poder quitársela. No aguantaba más, le necesitaba en ese instante, sentía que se ahogaba si no le tenía ya. Y al parecer John sentía lo mismo, pues no se quejó lo más mínimo porque destrozase otra de sus prendas de ropa, que además terminó tirada en el suelo. La verdad donde terminase lo que llevaban puesto era lo que menos le importaba a ninguno de los dos en esos momentos.

Entonces John fue el que quiso tomar el control y empujó a Sherlock, que cedió y dejó que le girase para quedar John esta vez encima. Se tumbó sobre el delgado y pálido cuerpo del detective, apoyándose en sus codos para no dejar que todo el peso cayese sobre él y Sherlock sintió como mordía con fiereza la fina piel de su cuello. Dolía, pero el gemido que salió de su garganta no fue de dolor sino de placer. Quería más de aquello, más dolor, por eso sujetó su nuca contra él y John entendió el mensaje, mordiendo esta vez su hombro mientras arañaba su abdomen. Oh si. Era delicioso.

Pero sus manos se detuvieron. John se apartó de ahí y sus manos bajaron hasta más allá de su ombligo, empezando a trabajar en desabrochar sus pantalones. El detective alzó algo las caderas para permitirle que se lo quitase más fácilmente y entonces recordó que no llevaba ropa interior, lo que le hizo sonrojarse de golpe y sujetar la única prenda que le quedaba. Sentía que parecería un verdadero pervertido. ¿Quién iba por ahí sin ropa interior?

John tardó un instante en imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Sherlock, lo que le habría hecho detenerle, y cuando lo comprendió rió. Dejó en paz su ropa y se irguió, mirándole con una sonrisa, desabrochándose los pantalones frente a él, quitándoselos y dejándolos en el suelo. Después gateó sobre la cama y se puso frente a él, vestido únicamente con sus calzoncillos rojos.

- Quítamelos.

Su voz sonó ronca, excitada, sexy. Y no tardó en obedecer. Se puso de rodillas frente a él y coló los pulgares bajo la gomilla de la ropa interior, inclinándose para besar léntamente sus labios, bajando la prenda que le quedaba a su compañero con la misma tranquilidad. Dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo cuando el miembro desnudo de John le rozó. Oh Dios, le deseaba más que a ninguna otra cosa. Le necesitaba.

- Bien… -susurró John antes de tirar sus calzoncillos a un lado- ¿ahora me dejarás?

Sherlock asintió y dejó que John le tumbase, permitiendo que esta vez si le despojase de sus pantalones. Ahora estaba completamente desnudo frente a él, no tenía una sola prenda de ropa que le cubriese y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió completamente vulnerable. Pero no tenía miedo, estaba con John, confiaba en él… Lo que no le daba tanta confianza era la expresión de sorpresa que tenía el exmilitar.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creía que te habías depilado.

Sherlock se sonrojó y apartó la mirada avergonzado.

- Bueno… Cuando llegué ahí…

Una suave carcajada resonó en la habitación y los labios de Sherlock fueron atrapados por los de John en un fiero beso que decía todo sin necesidad de ninguna palabra: "No importa" "Era una broma" "Te necesito" "Te quiero" Te quiero. Sherlock le quería y, aunque no quería admitirlo, ahora lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello. No le quería solo por lo que estaban haciendo, sino que le quería a su lado en todo momento, en cualquier lugar, siempre.

Sherlock mordió el labio inferior de John con furia en venganza, haciéndole una pequeña herida, pero eso no les detuvo. El menor marcó la espalda del exmilitar con arañazos mientras el otro hacía lo mismo con su trasero, aquél trasero que tanto había admirado mientras estaba oculto por sus ajustados pantalones y que por fín había podido observar gracias al dichoso experimento del delantal. Quizás no fuese tan malo dejar que Sherlock se divirtiese a su manera de vez en cuando… Desde luego, para Sherlock era realmente entretenido.

Entonces John se movió sobre él y sus entrepiernas se rozaron, arrancándole un intenso gemido a Sherlock. Joder. Aquello había sido completamente increíble, sentirle tan cerca, sentirle tanto… John volvió a moverse y esa vez él también gimió. Sus jadeos se estrellaban en la boca del otro y sus cuerpos se movían solos, provocando un roce cada vez mayor, más intenso. John bajó una de sus manos al lugar en el que se encontraban las piernas de ambos y sujetó los dos miembros juntos, empezando a moverse más rápido.

- John… -gimió Sherlock.

Sintió su propio miembro palpitar, pero no quería que todo terminase ahí, no quería que acabase tan pronto. Y al parecer John tampoco, porque se detuvo y en un rápido movimiento giró a Sherlock, poniéndole boca abajo y siendo él esa vez el que ignoraba las quejas del detective.

De golpe Sherlock se encontró con un dedo sobre sus labios y la boca de John paseándose libremente por su espalda, dejando besos, lamidas e incluso algún que otro suave mordisco. No se lo pensó dos veces y lamió despacio su dedo índice, tal y como lo había hecho con cierta parte de la anatomía de John antes en la cama de Mycroft. Le escuchó jadear y sonrió, tomando esta vez dos dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos lentamente, empapándolos en su saliva mientras sentía los jadeos del mayor en su espalda, en su piel. Sabía lo que estaba imaginando, sabía que deseaba que hiciese lo que le estaba haciendo a sus dedos en otra parte, pero tendría que conformarse con ello.

Entonces Sherlock sintió que John tiraba de sus caderas hacia arriba y se dejó elevar, sin esperar que lo que iba a a hacer era continuar su carrera de besos hasta su trasero. Sintió su lengua en su entrada y quiso quejarse, pero en lugar de ello gimoteó, sintiendo la piel de gallina. Aquello le gustaba se sentía bien y quería…

- Más…

John obedeció y volvió a lamer su entrada, provocando que el cuerpo de Sherlock se sacudiese de nuevo. Después presionó con la punta de su lengua hasta que consiguió entrar, arrancando un verdadero gemido al detective, que se aferró a las sábanas, disfrutando más por el deseo de lo que se avecinaba que por lo que estaba sintiendo en se momento.

Entonces los dedos de John dejaron de estar en su boca y los sintió en su trasero. Primero fue uno solo, fácilmente. Dios, estaba tan caliente que apenas lo había sentido entrar, pero el segundo le hizo arquear la espalda con fuerza. Dolía… Un poco. Pero era un dolor dulce, le gustaba.

Al momento siguiente John estaba moviendo los dedos dentro de él y sus caderas respondían solas, moviéndose contra su mano mientras gemía contra el colchón. Sintió los besos de John volver a subir por su espalda hasta su nuca, sintió su otra mano en la entrepierna y gimió de nuevo. Sus dedos hacían maravillas en su trasero y su otra mano presionaba la punta de su miembro, haciéndole temblar. Puede que John lo quisiese lento, bonito y romántico, pero él no, y mucho menos si le torturaba de esa manera.

- John, joder…

Al parecer debió entenderle mal, pues sacó sus dedos de él, haciéndole gimotear decepcionado. Si no le daban lo que quería, lo tomaría igual que hacía siempre.

Se giró en la cama y empujó a John contra el colchón, dejándole bocaarriba y asombrado mientras Sherlock se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y rozaba provocativamente su trasero contra el duro miembro de John, relamiendose. Se inclinó sobre él y le beso, le beso con furia, descargando toda la ira, la desesperación y el deseo que había guardado hasta ese momento. Y de nuevo sintió las uñas de John hundirse en la fina piel de su espalda. No le importaban los arañazos, las heridas, solo le hacían desearle más y más aún.

Araño su torso con fuerza y le escuchó gruñir. Si, de nuevo conseguía aquello que tanto le gustaba: los gemidos de John, los incontrolables sonidos que salían desde el fondo de su garganta cuando se lo hacían duro.

Ya no aguantaba más. Se separó de sus labios y rodeó el miembro del mayor con la mano para sujetarlo firme contra su entrada antes de empezar a descender, gimiendo libremente al sentirlo, sintiendo escalofríos por la espalda y las manos de John sujetando firmemente sus caderas mientras escuchaba su ronca voz nombrandole. Nada más llegó al final comenzó a moverse con rapidez. No le importaba que le doliese, que sintiese que le partía en dos, le gustaba así. Y joder si a John también le gustaba. Gruñía mientras clavaba las uñas en las salientes caderas de Sherlock, se movía contra él, tiraba de él para poder besarle.

John terminó por sentarse, abrazando el cuerpo de Sherlock contra el suyo propio mientras mordía con fiereza su cuello y el detective no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera gritar y seguir moviéndose. Aquello le encantaba, le hacía enloquecer y maldecía a su estúpida manía de mantener las distancias por no haberle permitido probar aquello antes.

Sintió su espalda pegada contra la pared, esta vez era John el que se movía contra él, sujetando su trasero mientras él permanecía aferrado a su hombro. Tenía los dientes del exmilitar marcados por todo el cuello y hombros, sus uñas en cada centímetro de la espalda y aún así quería más, más de aquel dulce dolor. Y él se lo estaba dando.

Agarró el corto cabello de la nuca de John y le obligó a girar el rostro para besarle con necesidad. Apenas podía respirar, pero no importaba. Necesitaba sus labios y necesitaba su voz.

- Sherlock, estoy a punto…

Eso fue lo que murmuró sobre su boca momentos antes de que se viniese dentro de él con un ronco gemido. Sherlock se vino a la vez entre los dos, manchando el vientre de John, que se desplomó contra la cama con el detective encima, aún gimoteando agotado. Sherlock sabía que pesaba, que le impedía respirar con normalidad, pero el abrazo de John no se soltó, le mantenía firme ahí. Le rodeó hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos, ignorantes de lo que sucedía en el resto del mundo. No importaba, ahora eran solo ellos dos.

- John… -susurró Sherlock al despertar.

- ¿Uhm…?

- Creo… que te quiero…

- Uhm… -rió- Yo estoy seguro de ello.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Elemental.

- Imbécil.

* * *

Hey :33 Lady B al habla (?)

Primero agradecer a todos y todas los que habéis seguido el fic. AXIAS *3*

Es la primera vez que escribo uno de varios capitulos y la verdad no tenía ni idea de qué tal iba a quedar, pero no ha estado mal, ¿no? ^^

Segundo disculparme por no responder a las reviews :c Apenas tengo tiempo con la uni y no he podido hacerlo, pero siempre las leo y la verdad me animan un montón. Creo que de no ser por ellas no habría podido mantener el ritmo de capítulo por día ^^U ¡Muchas gracias por ello también!

Como supondréis este ha sido el último capítulo e.e Pero ya me está rondando la cabeza una secuela, así que no lloréis (?)

De nuevo muchas gracias *-* seguiré escribiendo y espero que sigáis leyendo :33

Lof Yu ^3^


End file.
